Narciso Negro
by Ace of Rose
Summary: La vida de Alfred es un caos, malos ejemplos e ideales equivocados han regido toda la vida de este muchacho que es obligado por las circunstancias a volverse un hombre y enfrentar un pasado que no era suyo, si no de su hermano. El primer amor de un joven es el más puro e inolvidable.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. el titulo viene de una canción que encontré y la historia de un vídeo que circula en youtube con el mismo nombre.

Parejas: En este fic encontraras personas de todo tipo siempre rondando a Alfred (USA). Entre ellas RusAme FrUs USAxTaiwán UsViet AmerIta entre otros. AsaKiku y posible incesto (sigo insegura de).

Advertencias y aclaraciones: Como ya mencione a Alfred lo emparejare con diversos personajes (habrá YAOI) en esta historia, lo único que pido es respeto y confieso que es mi primer fic que subo a la red. Espero les guste. Habrá de todo un poco, humor, llanto, drama y un poco de horror. Advierto que puede que incluya situaciones fuertes y posiblemente traumáticas, en cada capitulo advertiré si hay algo de lo que se deba preocuparse.

Ya dejo de detenerlos y por favor lean.

**Narciso Negro**

Dicen los sabios los poetas y la gente que se deleita del amor y del placer, que el amor más puro que hay es el de un niño, el de un joven y más puro es su primer amor, ese primer amor que no sabe nada de prejuicios o impedimentos, ese que no capta la razón y no sabe que es el dolor.

Mañana de 1994, Octubre 18.

-Mamá quiero presentarte al hijo del nuevo socio de papá, su nombre es Kiku Honda, vienen de Japón- un joven elegante y una grata sonrisa muy rara de él apuraba a su madre a entrar al recibidor, su cabello dorado despeinado y bastante descuidado podría catalogarse como su única falla pero en realidad solo le daba ese aire de rebeldía y juventud que despotricaba por doquier, esos ojos, sus ojos verdes brillaban con esa luz… que extraña luz, la madre no le dio importancia- Kiku- ahí estaba otra vez.

El joven nombrado se dio vuelta y musito apenado, se disculpo argumentando que la decoración de la casa era diferentemente hermosa a la que él estaba acostumbrado, saludo con mucha propiedad con una elegante reverencia y él, el joven y la madre platicaron varios minutos.

Ajeno de todo eso un pequeño de 5 años miraba a los mayores comiendo unas galletas de chocolate que había "tomado prestado sin avisar a nadie" a la cocinera más joven, la mirada del pequeño iba y venía de su hermano a su madre y de "esa" singular invitada.

A toda prisa se limpio las pequeñas manos llenas de chocolate y entro para presentarse, a la "madre" de los dos muchachos casi le dio un infarto al ver a su hijo menor, el cabello del niño, más oscuro que el de su hermano, estaba lleno de hojas y su ropa estaba llena de lodo, su hermano mayor no pudo evitar reír pero al momento se disculpo con su invitado, este contesto que no importaba, el también tenía hermanos menores.

-su vestido es muy bonito señorita- esta frase dejo a los tres mayores helados, el pequeño se dirigía claramente al invitado extranjero ya que su inquisidora mirada azul no se despegaba de él, este se sonrojo sin poder disimularlo con esa piel tan clara como la porcelana.

-oye… –el hermano tartamudeaba e intentaba contener la risa por la simpatía inocente de su hermanito- oye… Alfie, el es Kiku, es el hijo del nuevo socio de papa, no es una chica.

-…si no es mujer ¿Por qué lleva vestido Arthur?- los ojos azules demostraban verdadera confusión.

Kiku voto una ligera risa que encanto a todos, fue el sonido de las más bellas campanas, así lo escucharon ambos hermanos, el joven oriental explico con la lentitud, carisma y delicadeza necesaria para que el niño entendiera que lo que llevaba no era un vestido di no un Kimono, era típico en su tierra natal y el que llevaba puesto en este momento era muy especial para él.

-¿Por qué es especial? – la madre le dio una ligera patada al mayor, era el colmo que él, siendo el mayor y futura cabecera de la familia siguiera incomodando al joven invitado que sería próximamente su socio.

-Es de la buena suerte- dos miradas completamente distintas se fundieron pro unos segundos que nadie noto, nadie a acepción de una curiosa mirada azulina, no entendía, pero mirarles mirarse así le era muy bonito. Para un término más definido se diría que le era placentero, pero para su corta edad era solo eso, era bonito.

Kiku era bonito, tenía la piel como esas muñecas que guardaba mamá y jamás dejaba que se acercase a ellas, su cabello era muy oscuro al igual que sus ojos, no creía haber visto un color más oscuro, era negro, totalmente negro, sin embargo sus labios eran rosados y sus pestañas largas, era como una, una hermosa flor. Como las de mamá, no como las de Arthur.

Una regordeta mano le sujeto el brazo con algo de brusquedad, su madre adoptiva había mandado por la nana, se llevo al niño arrastrando del salón, no supo en qué momento alzo la mano pero estuvo a muy poco de tocar uno de los delgados dedos del japonés y se quedo con la mano extendida en su dirección mientras era sacado de ahí, solo logro ver la dulce y leve sonrisa de ese muchacho.

Esa noche Arthur no concilio el sueño, su hermanito tenía razón KiKu parecía una chica, cabello sedoso, piel tersa y grácil figura… Eso, eso estaba muy mal.

6:45 pm puerto de Hyannies, Bernstable 2010, jueves 22 de marzo.

Un suave movimiento despertó a cierto particular muchacho de curioso cabello despeinado con un riso sobresaliente de todo ese cabello.

-joven, joven- la edecán trataba de despertarlo con toda la delicadeza que le era posible, sin embargo el joven se despertó totalmente desconcertado y perdido-ya hemos llegado le pido por favor que abandone la embarcación- la joven de piel clara y cabello castaño se retiro para revisar los demás asientos o pasajeros distraídos.

Alfred F. Jones… O por lo menos así se llamaría a partir de ahora, tomo su equipaje improvisado que constaba de tan solo una mochila de mano salió a toda prisa del Ferry , fue un viaje interesante, ahora tenía que buscar como llegar Nueva York y comenzar una nueva vida, esto sería lo mejor, era la aventura de su vida.

Que equivocado estaba.

Alfred Kirkland, el nombre con el que fue bautizado había abandonado su casa con el sueño de empezar en otra ciudad una nueva vida, no tenía nada en esa horrible y vieja casa, con una vieja y horrible madrastra y su horrible y no tan vieja nueva conquista, lo más seguro es que no se dé cuenta de su ausencia hasta dentro de un mes, mugrosa vieja, tiempo atrás se dio cuenta de que lo único que le importaba era su difunto hermano, ella de todos modos no era su madre, su progenitora murió en el parto, su padre llego con un niño en brazos un día y dijo, es el nuevo miembro de la familia, es su nuevo hermano y eso fue todo, fue criado de la misma manera que los demás, solo convivió con todos los hermanos "legítimos" solo un año de vida, todos los mayores a Arthur se fueron para ya no regresar jamás, siguieron sus sueños y esperanzas, eso pensaba el chico soñador y sonriente que recorría todo con una curiosa mirada que tenía desde nacimiento.

Nada importaba ya, lo único que tenía en mente era sus propios sueños que brillaban con letras enormes y hermosas de luces de neón: FREDOM! Hermosa libertad, si definitivamente para eso está la F. en su nevó nombre, la libertad será la guía de su nueva vida. Vago por las calles varios minutos y para su mala suerte choco con alguien que le hizo caer, malditos sean sus pensamientos que n le dejaron ver a la persona que le insultaba en… ¿Qué rayos le estaba diciendo?

-lo siento- logro tartamudear Alfred y al alzar la vista miro a un joven de 19 relucientes años, cabello güero, largo y bastante arreglado, tenía una barba un poco descuidada y unos ojos azules, no supo describirlos en ese momento pero esos ojos tenían algo. Ese algo era ese sentido de desconfianza que te da una persona, ese presentimiento cuando no es confiable y esconde algo, si eso es, pero como saber si es verdad.

-Oh mon diu, no, por favor perdóname tu a mi criaturita- esa persona tenía un muy marcado acento francés y hablaba de una forma muy pegajosa ¿Jocosa? Ni idea y no importaba, definitivamente no daba nadita de confianza, el joven le tendió la mano al chico en el piso y le sonrió de una forma demasiado extraña – ¿estás bien? -Toda expresión extraña desapareció por una genuina preocupación al ver que el chiquillo no reaccionaba.

-Si, no es nada- internamente de inmediato se dio un par de bofetadas, estaba actuando igual que un mocoso de 10 años y el ya no era ningún mocoso era un hombre hecho y derecho.

-me alegro, por un momento pensé que te había dejado ya sabes, tontito – el frantuche dio una risa que no el gusto nada al joven americano – y bien ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No tengo, soy independiente- al decir esto Alfred inflo el pecho y se puso lo más derecho que pudo, el francés aun le llevaba un poco de ventaja pero eso no le intimidaba, el era un, un héroe, no, un super héroe

-Disculpa- la voz del mayor fue pura incredibilidad –no, es enserio jovencito ¿Dónde están tus padres? Está oscureciendo y no es bueno que un chiquillo como tu ande solo de noche, alguien puede hacer te cosas malas´- otra risa de esas extrañas salió de los labios franceses ¿De qué rayos se había fumado ese raro señor?

-si no me cree no tengo tiempo para sus juegos tontos, tengo que buscar una casa para instalarme esta noche- Alfred se monto bien la mochila al hombro y se decidió por rodear al extraño sujeto para seguir su camino, pero una mano en su hombro le hizo voltear y ponerse alerta.

-¿Es enserio que no tienes casa? ¿A caso huiste o algo por el estilo? –el joven francés ahora le miraba con una extraña seriedad, eso cada vez daba más miedo

-algo así- no se atrevió a decir más.

-¿Te hicieron algo tus padres?-ya no era solo molestar al pequeño, el mayor se estaba preocupando por ese niño, comúnmente no lo aria pero algo tenía ese jovencito, algo en su mirada azul.

Silencio y solo un duelo de miradas, azul contra azul.

-Y ¿No tienes donde quedarte?- el menor rodo los ojos, ¿Qué acaso no le había dicho eso ya?

-No- se resigno a decir.

Entre pregunta y respuesta el joven americano de 15 años, pronto 16, demasiado soñador y con una extraña afición a los super héroes, le conto parcialmente porque huyo de casa, su madre era una promiscua, su padre había muerto y no tenían dinero, fin. Tampoco se dio cuenta que comenzó a caminar a lado de ese bizarro personaje, por lo menos a él se le hacía muy bizarro, su forma de hablar y sus expresiones, era diferente a todo lo que había visto o recordaba.

-esta es mi casa- Francis, como se llamaba ese joven, el cual ya sabía más de la mitad de los gustos y disgustos de ese niño que no cerraba la boca ni por un segundo llamado Alfred, le hizo para con esa frase su gran y "emotivo" discurso sobre los super héroes y sus responsabilidades.

El joven dirigió su mirada a un edificio pintado de un color ocre y con mala pinta. Francis camino a la puerta del edificio y abrió la puerta para luego mirar al niño que ahora si parecía serlo, era un poco bajo pero de seguro era alto para su edad, solo se llevaban unos pocos centímetros y aun que era algo delgado, parecía fuerte pero, ahí solo un poco iluminado por el farol de la calle lo vio tan indefenso y tierno, el niño era tierno y a hermano mayor le gustaba lo tierno y lindo.

-¿piensas quedarte ahí a congelarte mon cher?- las palabras desconcertaron mucho al niño, fue una transición en su rostro de total desilusión a alegría infinita, era un niño encantador.

El joven americano subió a toda prisa las escaleras con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos brillosos mientras Francis cerraba la puerta principal. ¿Qué se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza? Quien sabe pero definitivo era un nuevo comienzo, ya pensaría que hacer mañana.

La noche es joven como él y Francis Bonnefoy jamás fue un hombre tonto, algo pensaría.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera me, ni siquiera sabes que numero de departamento vivo!-rápidamente Francis corrió tras el pequeño dolor de cabeza que se hecho en sima solo. Si, desgraciadamente la noche era joven.

El chico de cabellos revueltos ya esperaba a Francis en el ultimo piso sin borrar su sonrisa o mostrar un atisbe de cansancio

-¿Como supiste que vivía en el ultimo piso?

-Intuición- Alfred se encogió de hombros, esto seria fenomenal.

Francis abrió la puerta, su departamento era el de lado derecho, de afuersa estaba pintado con un color crema pero por dentro era un mundo nuevo. Alfred se quedo maravillado con cada cosa que miraba, desde los sillones de extraña forma y la decoración minimalistica, todo era sacado de una revista.

-Ok mon cher como veo que eres un ser imposible de apaciguar te explicare como están las cosas...-

-¿me prestas tu baño?

-Disculpa- no pensó que saldría con ello, luego noto que era bastante obvio que saldría con una niñada como esa

-Tu baño, llevo media hora aguantando me- el niño hizo cara de sufrido a lo que Francis solo le hizo una señal con la mano y el dijo un fastidiado "ve".

Francis medito perfectamente lo que le diría a ese jovencito, tenerlo en su casa seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad, él era una buena persona, pero tenia que encontrarle el provecho a la situacion.

Un ruido muy fuerte le saco de sus pensamientos, el ruido venia del baño; Francis corrió hacia su baño para ver que sucedía, no pidió permiso para entrar solo abrió la puerta y encontró a Alfred tirado en el piso, con medio cuerpo escondido por la cortina de color rojo y los cabellos llenos de las flores aromáticas que dejaba en sima del escusado, ver el estado del chico hizo que no pudiera enojarse con el si no todo lo contrario, reírse a carcajada libre de el; con ese muchacho jamas se cansaría.

-No te rías idiota-eso era algo cruel, todavía que le miraba hecho un lió ahí se burlaba de el, menuda compañia que se fue a buscar.

Francis paro en seco su risa, una grandiosa idea cruzo por la mente francesa y esto se manifestó con una sonrisa, al ver la expresión del mayor Alfred sintió un hueco en su estomago, algo iba mal, algo iba muy mal.

-No mon cher, todavía que destruyes mi baño y te doy refugio en mi casa, me dices idiota- el galo suspiro como si la vida se le fuera en ello -eres tan cruel- cada palabra la dramatizaba demasiado y se acercaba a paso gatuno al chico en el piso - y tambien -ya cerca del niño el mayor prácticamente se encaramo en sima de el, esto fue el fin del auto control de Alfred estaba totalmente apaniqueado, el mayor atrapo las manos del niño, sus piernas estaban enredadas en la cortina no eran problemas - aun no hemos platicado como es que me vas a pagar- soplo en el oído ajeno y escucho un chillido ahogado como respuesta, Alfred tenia que escapar y rapido.

**Continuara...**


End file.
